You've made a fine family, Redfox!
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: Continuation of my previous fanfic "She's mine, you idiot!". Gajeel and Levy have a nice family. Could it get any better? GaLe romance story. Enjoy :)
1. You've made a fine family, Redfox!

**Hello Mina! Lets say this is the continuation of my other fanfic "She's mine, You idiot!", which I recommend reading before reading this one. Anyways, Enjoy! **

It was a normal day in Magnolia and also in Fairy Tail. Gajeel Redfox was sitting on his regular table along with his wife, Levy, and his cat, Lily. Levy had her nose in a book, as always, Lily eating a kiwi and Gajeel chewing a piece of metal. Gajeel's eyes were wary on his little 4-year old girl, who was playing with her toys on a nearby table. There were three more kids with her. A light brown-haired boy, named Bolin, whose parents were Elfman and Evergreen, a blond boy, named Arno, son of Laxus and Mira, and last was one-year-old Nashi, sitting on her highchair. (You all guessed it, Natsu and Lucy's daughter).

"G-Gajeel?" Levy said with a sick expression.

"Shrimp, are you alright?" Gajeel immediately got close to her and started stroking her back.

"No, I feel horrible. I want to go home." Levy said holding her stomach.

"Lets go." He helped her stand. "Oi, Munchkin! Time to go." He called for his daughter.

"Coming" She jumped off her chair. "Bye!" she waved to her friends.

"Bye Jinora" Arno waved his hand.

"See you tomorrow!" Bolin continued.

Jinora ran to her parents and held her mother's hand.

After a while of walking, they reached their house. It was nothing much. A simple one-floor house, with medium garden. Gajeel opened the fence door first for his family to go through and then their main door.

"Go get ready for bed sweetheart." Levy said to her daughter, patting her slightly on the back.

"Okay." She said while running towards her room.

"Lets get you to bed now." Gajeel said.

"Not…bed. Bathroom." Levy threw the jacket off her shoulders and ran to the bathroom with her hand keeping her mouth closed.

As soon as she reached the toilet, she started throwing up. 'At least she got there in time' Gajeel thought as he ran behind her. He sat next to her, keeping her hair off her face and stroking her back gently. After a while, Jinora walked to the bathroom and stood at the door. She was wearing her cute pink pajamas and holding a Metalicana doll, Levy had made for her.

"Is mommy okay?" She said with a frightened voice.

"Mama is fine Munchkin. Go to bed, I'll be right there to tuck you in." Gajeel answered with a soft voice.

Jinora seemed reluctant to walk away, so Lily opened his wings, picked her up and flew her to her room.

"I didn't want her to see me like this." Levy muttered.

"Don't worry. I will talk to her later. What the hell did you eat Shrimp?"

"It's not that. Maybe a caught a flu." Levy stood and flushed the toilet.

"Okay, wash up and go lie down. I'm gonna say goodnight to Jinora." Gajeel headed to his daughter's room.

She already got under the covers and was playing a little game with Lily.

"It's my turn now cat." Gajeel pulled the blanket so it would cover Jinora better. Lily climbed to one of the drawers which he used as bed.

"Daddy, is mommy sick?" She grabbed his finger.

"Yeah, but she will be better tomorrow. She just needs to rest."

"Will you tell me a bed-time story? About grandpa Metalicana?" She moved so she could make place for her father. Gajeel put his arm around her shoulders and sat on the bed.

"See, once I got my foot stuck in a hole. I cried for help and he came to me. He said 'If I get you out, you'll end up getting stuck again with that little brain of yours.'" Gajeel tried to match the voice, which made the little girl laugh. "So, the next day, I dug a big hole and covered it with some leaves. He ended up with his leg stuck in that hole, so I had to help him get out. But I was so small, compared to him, that I couldn't do much of a work. He then made me bring him food and water for the next three days, until he told me that he was just pretending to be stuck." Gajeel finished his story.

"You were so silly daddy." She laughed.

"Okay now munchkin. I have to go take care of mama. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek and got out of her room closing the lights in the way.

He then walked into his bedroom, where he saw Levy lying on the bed with her clothes on and above the covers.

"You're a mess Shorty." He said as he helped her to her sleeping clothes. He tucked her in too and he went to change as well.

"I'll probably get up to puke again soon." She muttered as Gajeel got to bed.

"Just don't hesitate to wake me up. Goodnight baby." He kissed her forehead, her cheek and lastly her shoulder, before he moved his arm around her waist, buried his face into her hair and closed his eyes. But his eyes snapped open with the realization that came to his mind. 'Baby….baby?' He thought.

"Levy?" He said silently. But his bookworm was already asleep.

"I guess we'll have to go to that old lady tomorrow to find out." These were his last words before sleep got him as well.

The next morning, Levy woke up feeling much better.

"G-Gajeel?" She called for her husband with a sleeping voice. He was able to hear her due to his dragon hearing.

"I'm in here Shrimp." He said from the kitchen.

Then he and their little girl entered the room holding a tray with breakfast on it. Gajeel was standing behind Jinora, helping her carry the tray for her mother. They left it in her legs and then they both climbed on the bed. Gajeel sat first to his side of the bed and picked Jinora and put her on his lap. Lily then climbed on the head of the bed (he is a call after all).

"Who made this beautiful breakfast for me?" Levy asked her daughter while giving her a good-morning kiss on the cheek.

"We did mommy."

"Only dry food for you today, Shrimp. And a visit to the doctor.

"No, don't go to the doctor. She's old and scary." Jinora said as she hid her face to her father's chest and held onto his shirt with a tight grip.

"She is definitely my kid, gi hi." He said proudly.

After they finished their breakfast, washed the dishes and got ready, they left for the guild. Their paths separated, as Gajeel and Levy headed for Porlyusica and left Lily to walk (or fly) Jinora to the guild.

"Why did we have to come here in the first place? I already told you I'm feeling much better today." Levy pouted.

"Nevertheless we must make sure." Gajeel was all serious.

"Make sure of what? Gajeel, I know that look. What's on your mind?" Levy pointed at him.

"Just keep walking Shorty."

About ten minutes later they reached the old lady's tent.

"Just be nice, okay?" Levy warned Gajeel.

"Pfff I'll be a jerk if she provokes me." Gajeel tied his arms to his chest.

"Then stay out boy!" Porlyusica's voice was heard from inside.

"Don't worry doctor, he will behave." She said smiling.

While Porlyusica was examining Levy, Gajeel explained to her, her symptoms. Porlyusica sighed and opened her mouth to throw some big words to the dragon slayer.

"You call yourself a dragon slayer and you cannot even hear the second heartbeat? She's pregnant, about six weeks. Now get out of here." Porlyusica said and moved to another room.

Both of them froze at her words. Gajeel was suspecting it, so he was not so surprised. He waited for his wife's reaction, before he would say anything. Levy turned to look at him, with eyes wide open. She crashed to his chest with tears of joy in her eyes and a bright smile. Her reaction made Gajeel tear up a little, but kept it hidden. The great Kurogane could not be caught crying (even though he already was in his wedding day and at his daughter's birth).

"You're gonna make me cry, Shorty, and no one wants that."

"We're gonna have another baby, Gajeel! I'm so happy! I love you!" She said before she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing. I love you too." He responded.

"Hey, If you stay here another second, I'll throw you out myself!" The old lady shouted from the other room.

Gajeel and Levy then exited her tent and walked their way to the guild. They were both extremely happy and they were holding hands tightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gajeel reacted to Levy pinching his arm.

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me?" Levy asked.

"I didn't want upset you. Besides I only realized it last night and I wasn't even sure." He answered.

"How are we going to tell Jinora?" Levy seemed to worry.

"Don't worry about it. She's smart. I guess she will be happy to have a baby brother." Gajeel smirked.

"Brother? How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Levy giggled.

"I just know it. And we're having Juvia to pick the name."

"I already promised Lucy to be the godmother of our second child." She tightened her grip.

"Oh yeah? And how did you know we were going to have another kid?" Gajeel lowered and rested his forehead on hers.

Levy blushed. "I was hoping for it okay? I wanted to have another child with you." She pouted while trying to avoid Gajeels gaze.

"Silly Shrimp. I'm just teasing you." He gave her a chaste kiss and continued walking forward.

Levy jogged to him and hugged his arm. "We're going to make a deal."

"What is that?" He looked at her with the edge of his eye.

"If it'll be a girl, Lucy will be the godmother. And if it's a boy, then there will be Juvia."

"Gi hi, you're on!"

After a while they reached the guild. At the moment they entered, their daughter ran to them and hugged her mother.

"Mommy, what did the doctor say?" Her eyes were full of anticipation.

"I'm alright sweety. In fact I'm better than alright." Levy pulled her untamed hair of her face and put them behind her ear (she had gotten her hair from her father).

"That's right. Mama is having a baby in her belly." He said touching levy's stomach. "You're going to have a baby brother." Gajeel said with a soft voice.

Levy glared at him. "Fine. Maybe baby brother." (Try reading that really fast-_maybe baby_)

**Okay bros! This is it! But wait…there will be a part two? Who knows. Except from me. I know. **


	2. Thank you for making it with me McGarden

_**Eight months later…**_

**Levy was on her last month of pregnancy. They were expecting the baby to arrive any day now. **

Levy opened her eyes. She brought her hands to rub the sleep off her eyes, but even a movement, that needed such a small effort, was difficult for her. Her second pregnancy was far worse than her first. The nausea and the vomiting lasted until the fourth month and the baby's kicks where so powerful that made her cry in pain. Gajeel, in order to make her feel better, would sometimes say that he was jealous because she could feel the baby.

Levy tried to stretch her legs, only to find that she had her body all over the bed, leaving no space for her husband.

"Gajeel?" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Hmm." He hummed.

She moved her head over the bed, only to see the dragon slayer sleeping on the floor. He was curled, hugging his pillow.

"What are you doing down there?"

"You pushed me off the bed and I didn't want to wake you up. Then I thought about sleeping on the couch, but if you needed my help during the night, maybe I wouldn't be able to hear you. So I stayed here." He also stretched.

"You're so kind." She moved her hand and stroked his cheek. He grabbed it, kissed it and then gently squeezed it.

"Well, I'm awake now. Come back up here, I want to cuddle." She pouted.

With a fast movement, Gajeel climbed onto the bed. Both of them chuckled and held hands for a while. Levy then turned to her back and Gajeel on his side, facing her. He put his one hand on her belly, caressing it, and holding Levy's hand with the other. Before he closed his eyes, he placed a chaste kiss on Levy's cheek.

After a couple of minutes, Levy sighed.

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gajeel." She turned to look at him.

"For what? What's wrong?" He was nervous now.

"I- I'm hungry."

"Whoa, you scarred me there Levy. Why didn't you say it in the first place?" He stood.

"I saw you where enjoying the moment and I didn't want to ruin it for you." She sat on the bed.

"You can stay in bed until breakfast is ready." He said as he exited their bedroom.

Gajeel made a visit at the bathroom and then in the kitchen.

"What would the Shrimp want today?" he asked himself.

He then pulled a tray off a cupboard and started filling it. Jinora then walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her favorite pink pajamas, holding her Metalicana doll with one hand and with the other rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Hey, good morning Munchkin." He smiled at her.

She then climbed onto one of the chairs and rested her sleepy head on the table. "Is mommy grumpy again?"

"Nah, she's just hungry."

"What's the difference?" She pouted.

"Come on now. Let's go feed your grumpy mama." He flexed his hand for her to reach. Then they both entered the bedroom. Jinora let go of her father's hand and ran straight towards her mother.

"Mommy good morning" She hugged her.

"Good morning baby." She kissed her forehead.

"Can I hear the baby again?" She asked in excitement.

"Of course, come here." Levy pulled the cover off, as Jinora leaned and placed her ear on her mother's belly. After a couple of seconds, the baby kicked. That made Levy jump a little from the pain and Jinora to stand on the bed, putting her small hands on her mouth while she chuckled.

"He moved again!" She threw her hands up.

"You've gotten into her." She glared to Gajeel. "Sweety, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. We will find out once it arrives." She said while stroking the little girl's hair.

After an hour, they finished their breakfast and headed to the guild. They all sat on their usual table, but Jinora jumped off son after to go play with her friends.

Gajeel then thought about choosing an easy job around the area, so that he wouldn't be far, in case something happened. As soon as he reached the board, he heard something hitting the floor behind him. His eyes widened and he turned slowly. Even without looking, he knew who it was. He felt it. When he turned, and his suspicion was confirmed, he felt his mind go blank and his body was frozen. The sight of his wife, unconscious, on the floor, made the world crash around him. But all that only lasted two seconds.

"LEVY!" He shouted and with three large steps, he was on his knees, next to her, picking her up.

"MOMMY!" Jinora was heard crying, as soon as she noticed her mother. She ran towards her and put her little hands on her mother's shoulder.

"Lily! Take Jinora!" Gajeel shouted to his Exceed, who quickly opened his wings and headed towards the little girl.

"No! Daddy, I wanna stay with mommy." She protested, crying.

"Jinora, go with Lily." Gajeel said with a strict voice.

Jinora, even though she was so young, she was very smart. She knew that the situation was serious and that she had to do what her father told her. Furthermore, Gajeel never called her by her name, but he always used nicknames. So that was one more clue that meant danger. Lily then grabbed her from her shirt and flew out of the guild.

"Shrimp, what happened to you?" He tried to figure out if she was having a pulse. Fortunately she did. Gajeel picked her up carefully, and ran upstairs to the infirmary.

The moment she fainted, Natsu ordered Happy to use his max speed and fetch Porlyusica. She was angry, of course, to be dragged like that, but duty called. She rushed into the infirmary and pushed everyone out, including Gajeel, who was roaring to stay with his wife. The old lady was persuasive enough and threw him out too. She only kept Wendy inside, in case she needed her healing powers.

Gajeel was making circles inside the guild. "What is taking that old wench so long?" He shouted every five minutes. After a while, the doctor and Wendy exited the infirmary. Gajeel jumped on the second floor.

"Is she okay? The baby?" He asked while cold sweat dropped from his forehead.

"They're both fine. She just needs some rest. You can go see her now." She said calmly.

"Thank you…" He looked at the ground.

"Oh, and also her water broke."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" He snapped.

"You didn't ask. We'll be waiting until contractions start. In the meantime you can go in"

Gajeel entered the room and walked towards the infirmary bed. He pulled her hair from her forehead and kissed her. He then pulled a chair and sat next to her. He was resting his head on the bed, until he felt someone stroking his hair. He quickly pulled is head up and looked at his wife.

"You scarred me there Shrimp." He laughed.

"Gajeel, the baby is coming." She smiled back.

"I know. The old lady told me it is going to arrive soon." He was obviously calmer now.

"No Gajeel. The baby is coming…now!" She then screamed from the pain.

Porlyusica rushed in and started delivering the baby. Gajeel was there during the whole time, supporting his bookworm. After a while, cries were heard from the tiny bundle of joy that was just born. Loud, healthy cries. The doctor allowed Gajeel to cut the umbilical cord, and then she took the baby aside to clean it and enfold it in a blanket.

"You are amazing Shrimp." He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you." She said panting.

"And guess what." He smirked.

"What?"

"I win, gi hi."

"Congratulations. You had a healthy strong baby boy." Porlyusica said, giving the baby to his mother.

Levy's eyes dripped with tears. She looked at their son with such happiness and love. She cuddled him and offered to Gajeel to hold him too.

"Here, you already know how to hold a baby."

"Thank you, Shrimp. Once again, you're the one that gives me the best gifts." He said while brushing his thumb on the baby's cheek.

Then, the door opened and Lily and Jinora came in.

"Mommy?" She felt reluctant.

"Come in baby. Your little brother is here." Levy said with a soft voice.

"So it is a boy. Daddy was right." She climbed onto the bed and sat next to her mother.

Levy glared at Gajeel before she rested her head on his shoulder. Gajeel leaned forward, allowing his oldest child to examine his youngest one. She approached her hand to touch the baby, but she stopped mid way. She looked at her father for approval. "Go ahead Munchkin." He smiled. That was all she needed to proceed. She gently touched his tiny hand, which moved and closed around her index. She smiled in excitement and looked at her parents, like she just made a huge achievement. Both of them smiled back.

"So what is his name?" She asked, looking back at the baby.

"That's for godmother Juvia to decide." He said before calling Juvia onto the room.

Juvia walked in and cried for what she saw before her. One of her oldest friends, Gajeel, was surrounded by a happy family. _His_ family. She approached and looked at the new born.

"He's all yours." Gajeel said with pride.

"Really? It would be an honor." Juvia said as she received the baby from Gajeel.

"What do you have in mind?" Levy asked.

"Tetsu." Juvia said.

"I like it."

"Me to."

Both Gajeel and Levy looked at Jinora.

"I think it's perfect!" She said throwing her hands up.

"Tetsu it is then."

After a couple of days, levy could finally go home. It was late at night and two proud parents were standing, in each other's arms, at the door of their kids' room. Gajeel brought Jinora's old crib for the new Redfox and put it in her room. Levy was standing in front of Gajeel resting her head under his neck, while his was resting on her head. He had his hands around her waist, holding her own in front.

"What will they grow out to be?" Gajeel whispered.

"Whatever they want. For our little dragons, not even the sky's the limit."

Then they walked and leaned on little Tetsu's crib.

"Welcome to the family baby Tetsu." She reached her hand in the crib and covered him better with his blanket.

"Let's just hope he has a gentle heart…" Gajeel whispered to Levy's ear.

"And a good mind to go with it." She continued. They both sighed.

"It was like yesterday Jinora was in his place."

"How can I forget? You've made a fine family, Redfox." She turned her head up and kissed his neck.

"Thank you for making it with me, McGarden." He gazed in her eyes for a while and reached for her lips, giving her a tender kiss.

**Okay, so this is it. Lame, I know. I'm fucking tired! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya!**


End file.
